Secrets and music
by Jasmine Umbreon
Summary: Danny has been sighing over Valerie and Sam is sick of it so with the help of her twin sister Sam has a plan that will make him jealous and help her confess to him as well. My first fanfic please don't be to harsh
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sam has a twin sister and it's DxS and Tucker x Oc don't like don't read and please don't be too harsh. it's my first fanfic, reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer I don't own Danny phantom or anything else except my room ,my life ,Luna, ( the Oc )and this ball of fluff *hugs ball of fluff* his name is Steve.

Luna's POV (the Oc )

I opened my eyes to the loudest banging sound EVER ! *sigh* "Sam get the Fenton bazooka" I yelled while grabbing my trusty flamethrower. "already got it " Sam replied .

Sam's POV

I went outside to see Valerie beating the hell out of don't get me wrong I COULD have done something to distract her but I really don't need Valerie to know I was friends with Danny phantom because Valerie isn't stupid she could easily figure out given the right hint who Danny was and neither he nor I need the stress so instead I just shouted "Danny just turn intangible"from the relative darkness of the shadow of a tree .Valerie whipped her head around to see who said that while shooting an ecto-blast from her gun.

But it was to late Danny turned intangible and the blast went straight through him ."UGH I'll get you ghost " and with that she flew away on her hover board "Wow Valerie looked so amazing tonight " he sighed dreamily with a lovesick puppy dog expression on his face.

"Ugh Danny you and Valerie will never work out so just get over it "! I screamed angrily at him "Sure Sam whatever you say Sam " he murmured dreamily with a dazed expression on his face . Suddenly Luna popped out of nowhere "Hey Sam what happened to that guy at school you think you love ? She asked me green eyes shining with a curiosity... that I knew was fake she knew that the "Guy at school " that I think I love is Danny ! .Before I could tell her to shut up Danny shrieked like a banshee "WAIT WHAT !" he screamed angrily I looked at Luna my eyes pleading with her to be quiet her own eyes telling me that it was for my own good before replying "Yes Danny. Sam knows a boy who she thinks she might love soooooo DON'T START ACTING ALL PSYCHOTIC AND JEALOUS ! " she yelled at the top of her lungs windmilling her arms. Danny took off in a huff flying towards his home "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!". I yelled. "Trust me I have a plan." my eyes widened as she whispered her plan to me.

Well that was my awful attempt at a cliffie. please review criticism is welcome tell me how I did apart from awful I know it was bad but apart from that .cookies and pizza will be given to reviewers bye!?


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
DISCLAMIER  
I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM THERE I SAID IT NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME !  
*goes off to a dark corner cries*

SAM'S POV  
My eyes widened as Luna whispered her plan sure it was risky, stupid and otherwise idiotic but how else am I supposed to confess to him "I have a condition though"  
she said " okay what is it ?" I asked curious " I'll only go through with the plan if you help me confess to tucker." "Okay so the plan is a go?" I asked. "You betcha."  
she replied.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
Danny was still in a huff the next day. Luna was not happy about this because she said and I quote " it's our birthday soon and if he doesn't get his act together I swear I will slap him for being moody on a happy day." I sighed looking over at Danny. I suddenly felt unsure about the plan. I didn't like seeing his ice blue eyes clouded over with, turning into a stormy dark dim blue but it's the only way I could confess to him I. I was snapped out of my musings by Luna.

"LUNA WHAT WAS THAT FOR !?" she pouted pulling a kicked puppy face "I was asking if you wanted a ride to school but you didn't reply so I kicked you in the shin " she said slightly hurt I sighed " sure Luna I would love a ride" "yay" she cheered "one second " she told me as she jumped up into the air transforming into a dragon ( oops did I forget to mention that she can turn into three animals two mythical one regular ?) I climbed onto her back but just as I did I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back ! sorry about that last chapter being so short but I had to get it out of the way also thank you astro gravity phan midnightphoneixowl007 and kayoko16 for your support in the comments also can anyone guess what other two creatures luna can turn into ? remebere she can only turn into 3 animals and two of them are myths (the dragon and another one) and one normal creature DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OKAY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT ?! okay now on with the story =D

LUNA'S POV "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARED AND SQAURE" ugh i complained sighing i hit him with my tail and with a last shriek of "beware!" he ran off

*the next day at at school*

I SAW DANNY GLANCE AT SAM WHEN SHE WAS DISTRACTED WHOOOP WHOOP she swears that she saw tucker do the same to me but lets face it he'll never like me back ANYWAY moving on to happier news time to put part two of the plan into action " Hey guys look at this" i called pointing to the poster a poster of ... A TALENT SHOW ! " we should enter it " I said trying to keep a sly evil grin off my face "but what would we do ?" tucker asked an adorable confused exespression on his face it took all my self control not to swoon "well we could i don't know ... sing?" i suggested not many people know this but we are actually really good at singing "ummmm okay" danny said confused I sighed mentally rolling my eyes "come on danny this is your big chance to confess to sam" i whispered meanwhile sam was whispering something to tucker well whaterver it is i can't worry about it now because Dash is coming down the hallway Danny and Tucker dissaperid i can't blame them they were still the bully's main targets i disapeired sam didn't like it when i stepped in for her i only did that when i got really worried and overprotective dash leaned against a wall " hey Manson were are your idiot friends?" dash asked smirking "go away dash" she sighed "or what you'll hurt me? if you want me to move you've gotta make me goth girl" i tensed .. did he just insult my sister!? i felt so angry i could burst into flames or fry him with them i'm not picky i marched over and .../

well that was todays chapter also you got a hint to the second mythical creature in this chapter read carefully bye for now 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm back and It's time for another chapter also kittalia Phantom not qeuit think fire I own don't own Danny Phantom but I'm working on it without ferthere ado I present the next chapter Luna's POV Silently walked behind up behind him "were are your loser friends anyway did they run away like the cowards that they are ?" he sneered I felt like shrieking but I did nothing it wasn't bad enough for me to get involved ... yet "or did they just dissaper to get away from you like everyone else?" I yawned loudly making my pressence known to Dash "Hello Dashiel " I said in an almost pefect imatation of a girl vlad masters I smiled but in the kind of way Sam once told me and i quote "That could turn Hell into the far frozen" "oh ... um" he stuttered "whats wrong cat got your tounge ? or are you just to stupid to speak" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm and mock conceren "b-b-b-ack off freak this is beetwen me and manson " he said shakily finally finding his voice I cocked an eyebrow " really well Dash Sam didn't seem like she enjoys your presence AND I heard you insulting both my sister and my friends ...and well you know how overprotective I am but if you don't just ask paulina and why she was away from school last week with scars" I said my eyes glowing dangerous shades of red and orange Whimpering he ran off down the hallway Sam and I looked each other in the eye for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing rolling on the floor Danny and Tucker poked their head around the corner to see me and sam laughing our butts off "anyway" I said wiping tears from my eyes " I'm serious all of us talent show singing" "in a group act or sepretly" Tucker asked "Whichever way you want " I said shrugging my sholders suddenly the bell rang for the end of school "anyway me and sam gotta run " " why ?" danny asked confused "well we have to practice and find what song we want to sing and ... It has to be a secret " I said " okay bye " danny and tucker said at the same time as we were walking away I said one thing just loud enough for Danny to hear " your lucky Sam your crush likes you back and your perfect for each other " .

Reviews make me update faster also you got another hint as to what creatures Luna can turn into 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm back I think I have a pretty good selection of songs for the characters but I'm stumped for Tucker's song and if you have any better suggestions let me know

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Danny Phantom and I probably never will but I can dream ! Oh and I don't own any of these songs most are by PARAMORE WHOOO BEST BAND EVER but one Is written by owl city OTHER BEST BAND EVER

Sam's POV

Okay I think I've found the song I'm going to sing .*flashback* "Okay Luna what about this song?" I asked starting to sing " I'm in the business of misery let's take it from th-" "NO stop that's enough I love this song but no it just doesn't fit" she shouted she thought hard for a moment I sighed classic Luna whether it's matching colours or thinking about music she always thought hard "WAIT I'VE GOT IT !" she started to play a song on her music player " AND BABY EVEN ON OUR WORST NIIIIGHT I'm into you I'm into you... and after all this utime I'm still into you" " WHATYA THINK ?!".I think I've found my song " I said slowly and carefully "YAYYYYYYYYYY" she cheered "butttttt" I said "I think that business of misery might be a great choice for you" suddenly the phone rang "I got it " she called.

Luna's POV

"LUNA HELLLPPP" I heard a voice wailing into the phone I sighed "okay what's up Danny ?" "I DON'T HAVE A SONG TO SING" he shrieked I smirked "chill Danny I got you covered your going to be singing... GOLD BY OWL CITY !" " Hmmmmm" Danny thought " okay my answer is ... .

Well that was that please review and if you have a better idea for the other characters or ANY idea at all for tucker's song leave a suggestion down in the reviews okay bye !


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY because I did NOT get any sugestions for tuckers song he and Danny are BOTH going to be singing gold by owl city and everyone else will be singing the songs I picked for them OKAY?! okay I don't own Danny phantom and I never will also congrats to kittila phantom for geussing what the second magical beast... find out what it is in this chapter !

Danny's POV "yes I will sing gold " I said sighing finally I had a song to sing and maybye just mabye Sam won't kill me long enough for me to confess ... even if she likes that other guy I for some reason still want to confess to her " I'll send you the lyircs" Luna whispered "Hey Luna could tuck preform this song?" I asked suddenly "ummmmmmmm" "HE CAN GREAT THANKS BYE" I shouted "WAIT DANN-" I hung up tucker better be thrilled that I found him a song.

Luna's POV That little cheeky butt oh I'm going to KILL him but first to get back to Sam on the song topic "sorry what were you saying?" I asked as a way of prompting her "I SAID I think business of misery would be a good song for you" she sighed shaking her head "okay one problem ...me and tucker aren't a couple ! this song implisec the boy in the song and the girl singing it ARE a couple !" " well why don't you just say thats how you want to be with your crush?" Sam suggested "THATS A GREAT IDEA" I shouted exitedly "well thats us sorted" Sam said satisfied that everything was planned out .

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL I walked down the hallway I stopped...and tensed Dash was bulling my sister and my friends again well well well I can't very well let this go unpunshied I smiled evily my body started to glow with red and orange flames with every step I took they grew higher and brighter until I was a foot taller and almost to bright to look at I smiled happily "finally I haven't transformed in AGES " I mutered to myself when suddenly in a bright flash of flames a transformed into a ...PHEONIX I grew to my full height of six foot six and glared down at Dash he didn't say anything just stood there trembling "pathectic" I squawked my voice deeper then normal he ran off shaking all the while I slowly shrank down to my normal size shaking with anger "I'M GOING TO KILL DASH" I roared literaily shaking leaves from the tree " LUNA CALM DOWN WE ARE FINE LOOK NO INJURYS OKAY!?" Sam shouted "sorry but Dash was hurting you all again!" I said my jaw clenhced "Luna calm down" Sam instructed I opened my mouth to reply...

AND THAT WAS THAT CHAPTER SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME AND REMEBER reviews make me update faster bye ! =D 


End file.
